kehilangan sahabat
by Airez Qurtufi River
Summary: huft.. aku capek dengan permainan takdir ini. kisah nyata yang dituangkan kedalam tulisan. kehilangan orang yang disayangi ketika dia sedang berulang tahun. mau tau ceritanya? baca aja ya, jangan lupa RnR.. gak pande bikin summary


**Wehehehehehehehehe…**

**Setelah bertapa lebih dari 1 tahun akhirnya saya mengeluarkan fict gaje lagi nih.. hihihi…**

**Bentar lagi kan ulang tahunnya near jadi saya mau near itu merasakan apa yang saya rasakan ketika ulang tahun saya kemarin tuh, yang tanggal 12 agustus *beda setengah angka ma Near kan readers? Hahhaha*gaje* jadi waktu saya ultah tuh sahabat saya gak ada yang ucapin happy bday.. malah mereka telat ngucapinnya alasannya lagi sibuk buat tugas.. huft capek dechh* angkat tangan ke dahi**

**Dan cerita ini memang benar benar terjadi sekitar 3 tahun lalu. Jadi sediiiihhh banget kalo kita merasakan ini..**

**Ini adalah kisah nyata sahabat saya namanya YUCHUN ZOYAN sedih banget..**

**Fict ini juga karangan dia.. dia minta dipublish dari akun saya..**

**Ya sudahlah dari pada banyak bacot mending baca aja dechh..**

**Kejedot eh salah cekidot…XD**

**Pairing NearxL**

**Disclaimer:**** tsugumi ohba & takeshi obata**

**warning: OOC, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO, LEBAY, ALAY, GAK NYAMBUNG, **

**Kehilangan sahabat**

Hari yang cerah dengan kicauan burung yang membangunkan diriku dari tidurku , anginpun berhembusan meniup pepohonan bagaikan melambaikan tangan ke arahku, tiba-tiba ibuku memangil " Nate cepat bergegas, inikan hari senin apa kamu sudah lupa , Lawliet kan mau menjemputmu" lalu aku menjawab " Aduh... aku lupa bu " Aku pun segera mandi dan bergegas secepat mungkin .

Lawliet adalah sahabat ku ,yang selalu setia memnemani ku. ia adalah orang yang amat baik dan sopan pada kedua orang tua ku. Yah, walau dia lebih tua dari ku hehehe... Tiba tiba didepan pintu

"tok.. tok...rok...Permisi , tante ada Near nya?." sapa seseorang dibalik pintu.

"Oh Lawliet ada bentar ya, masuk... masuk " sapa ibu ku setelah mengetahui orang tersebut.

"iya buk" balas L dengan senyumannya.

Lalu aku pun keluar ...

"Maaf ya lama ,"aku meminta maaf pada sahabatku ini.

" Ia gak apa , memang kebiasaanmu TELATkan.." candanya dengan penekanan dikata telat

" hehehe ,ah kamu ,jadi malu," lalu kami pun berangkat dan pamitan pada ibuku.

"buk...buk kami berangkat ya" sambil mencium tangan nya.

Kami pun berangkat dengan mengendarai sepeda motor. sepanjang perjalanan kami bercanda gurau, setelah sampai di sekolahku L berkata "**selamat manjalani hari-harimu**" aku hanya tersenyum padanya ia pun menuju sekolahnya.

Sesampainya aku di kelas. Aku menganggap inilah kehidupan yang harus ku jalani setiap harinya, menuntut ilmu dan mempertahankan predikat juara satu. Tak terasa matahari telah berada diatas kepala dan itu pertanda akan adanya…..

"teng... teng... teng..." yap suara yang selalu ditunggu tunggu para siswa, suara bel pulang.

aku pun pulang kerumah dengan hati yang bahagia . Tetapi sesampainya dirumah aku mendengar ayah ku bertengkar entah karna masalah apa lagi , semua tak pernah berakhir , sudah yang kesekian kalinya terjadi.

" Ayah gimana sih! Gak bisa penuhi semua yang jadi tuntutan dalam rumah tangga" omel ibuku.

" Ibu kira ayah gak capek apa?, kerja pagi pulang malam semua ini Cuma untuk ibu dan anak-anak" bentak ayah

" Alah itu kan cuma alasan ayah aja supaya ibu merasa bersalah" ibu membantah perkataan ayah. Aku sungguh tak sanggup dengan situasi ini.

aku pun hadir dalam pertengkaran mereka

" IBU, AYAH , kenapa sih? sudahlah gak malu apa bertengkar di depan aku, hah?" Aku tak kalah dari volume suara mereka yang tinggi.

Aku pun lari keluar rumah , mengambil hp di dalam kantong baju , dan menelpon sahabat ku L.

" hallo L datang ketempat biasa ya , di tempat biasa kamu latihan, cepat" sambil menangis tersedu-sedu , dan mematikan handphone , aku menunggunya di sana hingga ia datang menghampiriku , sengan berkata " Near, kau kenapa? kok menangis , ada apa cerita ya.." ucapannya menghangatkan ku.

Aku menangissekuat kuatnya "Kenapa ini harus terjadinya sama aku , ibu dan ayah ku berantam lagi aku pusing "

" sabar ya kamu kan masih beruntung , walau tiap hari orang tua mu bertengkar , kamu masih punya orang tua lengkap." Hibur L

" Tapi aku gak sanggup" aku memeluk L. L sudah seperti kakak bagiku.

" Ya aku tau. Tapi coba kamu lihat aku, ayahku sudah tiada , ibuku tinggal sendiri untuk menghidupiku," L bercerita dengan mata berkaca kaca.

" L aku ingin kamu tu selalu temanin aku dan kamu janji gak akan tinggali aku" nunjukkin jari kelingking.

" Ia aku janji, tapi kamu jangan sedih ya "

Hari itu adalah air mata terakhir yang menghiasi mata Near, dan L tersenyum puas.

waktu terus berlalu , dengan kesedihan karna masalah dalam keluarga Near.

Keesokan harinya L tetap menjemput Near seperti biasanya. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua. Disuatu hari, L menjemput Near tiba tiba Misa datang dan marah marah pada L.

" L, siapa dia? Kenapa kamu pulang sama dia?" tanya Misa dengan nada tinggi dan suaranya yang khas(hehehehe)

" Dia sahabatku Misa " jawab L.

" Sahabat apa sahabat? Hah? aku tuh udah sering banget lihat kalian berdua jalan bareng. Aku ini pacar kamu L.!.. Dan kamu! Dasar cewek gak bener tukang ganggu hubungan orang aja loe!" Misa menghinaku. L pun kesal dengan ucapan Misa dan berkata

" Misa , kamu memang pacar aku tapi kamu bukan IBU ku yang bisa merintah aku dan melarang aku untuk berteman dengan siapa saja.! Dan asal kamu tahu Near bukan seorang PEREMPUAN! "

Misa yang kesal dibentak oleh L pun berkata,

"Oke, aku pergi tapi jangan harap cowok setengah cewek ini bisa bahagia!" sumpah ( serapah ) misa kepada Near.

Kemudian L merasakan rasa pilu Near saat ini,

"Near, ma'afin Misa ya,,,"

"iya, gak apa kok "

Mereka pun pergi untuk menghilangkan semua kejenuhan yang ada dikehidupannya.

Dua minggu lagi adalah tanggal 24 Agustus, dimana Near ulang tahun. Umurnya akan genap 16 tahun. Dulu, L pernah berjanji akan memberikan kejutan untuk Near pada umur 16 tahun tapi sejak kejadian' itu', L tak pernah muncul lagi. Hari hariku pun kini hampa tak ada lagi yang menemaniku, aku selalu berkata dalam hati,

" L kamu dimana? aku ingin jumpa. Aku hanya sendirian disini."

Hari hari Near terus berlalu, saat Near kerumah L tak ada seorang pun disana. Dua hari lagi ulang tahun Near akan tiba. Tapi L tak kunjung datang juga. Dan tiba tiba seorang laki laki menghampirinya dan Near pun menangis,

" Kamu kemana aja? Aku gak mau kehilangan kamu ... "

" Ma'afkan aku ya. _Terkadang kehidupan tidak sama dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Bagaikan air yang terus mengalir tak pernah ada habisnya, bagaikan kehidupan yang terus kita jalani. Walaupun itu senang sedih tapi tetap harus kita lewati. Kehidupan juga tidak ada akhirnya. Bagaikan sebuah sinetron panjang yang tak akan pernah habis untuk tamat. Kehidupan yang penuh akan warna adalah anugerah Nya yang tetap indah. Kehidupan juga bagaikan roda yang berputar terkadang diatas dan terkadang dibawah. Tapi tetaplah berjuang warnai harimu denagn warna warna yang indah. Dengan senyuman kecil diwajahmu. Aku tak ingin melihat air mata di pipimu_. "

( huhuhu pengalaman pribadi.. TT,TT )

Hari itu pun Near tidak ingin pisah dari L, karena baginya hanya Lawliet lah satu satunya orang yang bisa mengerti dia. Keesokan harinya seperti biasa L menjemput dan mengantar Near kesekolah. Tapi..ada yang aneh dan Near memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

" Loh? To kok gak pake baju sekolah? Emang gak sekolah?"

L menjawab dengan santainya " Gak , lagi malas masuk aja"

" Emang kenapa malas" selidik Near

" Eumm gak ada " jawaban yang tidak memuaskan.

Ia pun hanya tersenyum manis kepada Near, setelah mengantarkan Near lalu L pun pulang ke rumahnya . tiba-tiba , ia merasakan sakit yang amat menyiksa dirinya lalu ibu L melarikannya kerumah sakit. Ibunya L pun mengabari ibunya Near.

" Halo, nyonya River. L dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, saya mohon setelah Near pulang tolong beri tahu dia ya ,"

" Baiklah nanti saya akan mengabari dia"

Tiba-tiba Near pulang dengan senyuman di wajahnya , matanya berseri-seri .

" Near " sapa ibunya dengan wajah yang menyedihkan.

" Ya bu. Bu hari ini Near senang banget L sudah kembali , nah besok kan ulang tahun aku , Near mau pergi berdua bersama L ya bu? " pinta ku dengan wajah sumringah

" Nate maafkan ibu .." ibu merangkul ku. Aku merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak.

" Loh ibu kok menangis dan meminta maaf dengan Near? "

" Lebih baik kamu kerumah sakit dan jenguklah L disana " ibuku berkata lirih.

" Apa bu? L masuk rumah sakit? gak bu , gak mungkin. Dia gak sakit apa apa." Aku shock mendengar kabar buruk ini.

" Iya. L masuk rumah sakit setelah pulang mengantarmu tadi" jelas ibu.

aku pun lari meninggalkan rumah sambil menangis, aku terus menangis hingga sampai di rumah sakit. Diwaktu yang bersamaan ibu L menangis. Menangisi bahwa anaknya telah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Tapi sebelum menutup mata L hanya mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir dengan menyebutkan nama " NEAR "

sesampainya dirumah, Near tak bisa mengeluarkan air mata karena ia hanya melihat L yang tidak bernyawa ia pun terjatuh dan merenungi nasibnya

" Inikah kehidupan ku yang AMAT TRAGIS ? ",

"L ,aku akan kehilangan mu untuk selamanya"

Batin Near.

Near pun hanya bisa melihat L yang telah terbaring pucat ia telah kehabisan air mata ,hingga L pun di antarkan ke tempat peristirahatannya. Berakhir kesedihan dan duka amat menyiksa Near , hingga ke esokan harinya pagi yang amat cerah di hari ulang tahunnya. Near pun bangun dari tidurnya tapi hatinya tidak secerah hari ini , Near kembali menangis,

Near POV

" L , kamu punya janji padaku di hari ulang tahun ku ini. Kamu mau memberi kejutan kan untuk aku? Aku ingat tahun-tahun sebelumnya, di ulang tahunku kamu pasti bangunin aku ,kamu selalu jadi orang yang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada ku. Tapi sekarang kamu memberikan kejutan yang gak akan aku lupakan karna , kejutan ini kamu beri meninggalkan luka yang amat dalam bagiku,amat sangat dalam L hiks hiks TT,TT"

End Near POV

tiba-tiba dari arah pintu

"tok...tok...tok..." dibalik pintu ada ibunya L.

" Sihlakan masuk " Ibu ku memberi tanda padanya agar memasuki ruang tengah.

" Near kamu sudah bangun kan? itu ada ibunya L lho.? " panggil ibuku.

" Iya. Bentar bu " jawab ku sambil menghapus jejak sungai dippi ku.

Near pun bergegas menuju keruang tamu,

"Selamat pagi Tante" sapa ku dengan ramah.

" pagi juga Near. Jujur tante datang kemari hanya ingin menyampaikan amanah terkhir sebelum L meninggalkan kita semua." Tutur ibu L.

Kemudian Near pun kembali melepaskan bendungan muara sungai dipipi mulusnya.

" Aku rindu dia tante, aku sayang sama L tante. Dia seperti kakak ku." ( hiksu, curhat ni yee… *ditabok Near)

" Kita semua sama Nate. Kita sama-sama kehilangan orang yang kita sayang. Ibu tak menyangka secepat ini ia meninggalkan kita , dan kalau di suruh milih lebih baik ibu

yang pergi duluan " ibu ku menangis akan kepergian sahabatku.

" Hush ibu ngomong apa sih? Kalau tidak ada ibu Near dengan siapa? Ibu gak boleh bicara begitu Bu, disini masih ada Near. Tante juga jangan sedih ya.." ujarku untuk menghibur mereka dan diriku sendiri khususnya.

" Tapi tante gak nyangka secepat ini. Padahal sejak bertemu dengan kamu penyakit L sudah mulai menghilang tapi belakangan ini penyakit dia kambuh. Padahal kemarin L baru keluar dari rumah sakit seminggu yang lalu ," curhat ibunya L kepada kami.

" Apa tante? L, dirawat dirumah sakit?" Tanya ku .

" Iya Near, dia mau kalau kamu tidak tau dia dirawat, dia amat sayang dengan kamu, dia sudah tau bahwa dirinya gak bisa lagi bertahan," tutur tante.

Dadaku pun sesak seketika " tante ,dengan dia pergi. Dia memberikan kejutan yang amat menggesankan bagiku dalam hidup Near tante " Near menangisi sahabatnya itu.

" Ma'af kan tante, Near. " ucap ibu L seraya meminta ma'af kepada ku.

" Iya tante tapi ,kenapa,?kenapa,kenapa harus L, kenapa gak Near aja tante ?" menyalahkan diriku sendiri.

Ibu L " Hhhuuuufffttt ..Tante ingin memberikan ini. Kotak ini yang berisikan perasaan L dan kamu , tante cuma ingin melihat L bahagia ," kata ibu L memberikan sebuah kotak kepada ku.

" Maaf ya Near kalau L pernah salah sama kamu *bungkukkan badan* sekarang tante harus pulang semoga kamu baik-baik saja" lanjut tante lord yang tak lain adalah ibunya L dengan nada penyesalan.

Ibu L pun beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya. Near pun hanya bisa terdiam dan membisu dengan perlahan ia pun membuka kotak yang berisikan baju kaus putih dan sekuntum bunga mawar yang telah layu, ia pun perlahan membuka surat dan membacanya

" Hai Near mungkin kini kau sedang menangis untuk ku , tapi aku jujur , aku sayang padamu , dan aku tak ingin melihat mu menangis lagi, aku tak ingin membuatmu mearsa bersalah dengan semua ini , aku tak tau apa aku masih ada di sampingmu atau mungkin aku telah tiada saat kau membaca suratku ini, kejujuran hatiku,hanya bisa mengatakan maaf kan aku, jika aku tak bisa menjemput diri mu lagi , dan mengantar kamu lagi seperti biasa , hanya baju putih ini yang dapat ku beri untuk mu. Kaus yang bertuliskan nama kita ,agar namaku selalu ada di dalam hatimu. Dan dengan sekuntum mawar ini, artinya kau akan selalu melihat ku di mawar-mawar merah yang akan kau lihat nanti , dan alasan ku memilih warna putih dan merah ,karena mereka yang melambangkan persahabatan kita yang tulus , dan berani semoga nanti saat ku tak ada lagi ,aku tetap selalu di hatimu , untuk selamanya. Salam sayang Lawliet sahabat mu."

Near terus menangis sambil memegang baju itu , dia pun lari keluar menuju tempat biasa mereka jumpa. Sesampainya di sana, ia pun terus menangis

dan berteriak menyebutkan nama LAWLIET, hingga ia terduduk dan terus menangis .

" L ... aku sayang kamu *teriak gaje* aku akan selalu menanam nama kamu di hatiku , dan akan selalu menyiramnya , agar kau tak akan pernah hilang dari hatiku , ini janji ku padamu. aku akan mengingat mawar merah sebagai bunga saksi perssahabatan kita, dan mawar ini akan selalu ku simpan aku sayang kamu L..."

…**.%FINISH%…..…..**

**BAGAIMANA GAJE YA?**

**JELEK YA?**

**ATAU KURANG YA KATA KATA PENGHAYATANNYA?**

**BANYAK TYPO NYA?**

**AIREZ: ADUHHH GIMANA INI YUCHUN?**

**YUCHUN: YA UDAH DEH GPP. MAKASIH BANGET YA SUDAH MAU BACA ^^**

**AIREZ: EMANG ADA YANG BACA YA? *DITABOK**

**YUCHUN: UDAH DEH DIAM KAMU AIREZ, BAGI SILENCE READERS MAKASIH JUGA UDAH BACA YA.. KALO BISA RIPPIU JUGA DOONNKK*PUPPY EYES**

**AIREZ: MAKSA BANGET SIH KAMU…EITS TUNGGU DULU. YUK KOMPAKAN..^^**

**YUCHUN: OKEEE^^**

**YUCHUN DAN AIREZ: OKE SEMUA KRITIK DAN SARAN DITERIMA DENGAN CARA KLIK LINK BIRU DIBAWAH INI… SEBELUMNYA TERIMAKASIH..^^**


End file.
